


In a Wrinkle, Darkly

by cudd13fudd13



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018), Kairos (O'Keefe) Series - Madeleine L'Engle
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cudd13fudd13/pseuds/cudd13fudd13
Summary: A slow, angst-filled take at what happened after, beginning with a missed call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker take to my first story. Striving for realistic characters and actions, but through a darker premise. There will be cute moments to counter it. Bonus points for those who get the reference in the title.

Gazing out her window for what now felt like hours, Meg flipped over to view her alarm clock. It was only a few minutes after midnight and less than an hour before she and Charles Wallace turned in from a Saturday night of reveling. In fact, she was pretty sure her parents were at least still up below. His presence was wonderful, her family reunited.

But in truth, during the laughs and rejoicing, she felt that the happiness was somehow different from what she remembered true joy to be. Meg had fleeting moments of enjoyment in the past four years, but looking back now at the real thing that was all derived from superficial sources. She reasonably knew that what made her happy four years ago and now had undoubtedly changed, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Meg might have had a better idea of what was gnawing away if she could literally, physically gaze upon herself during these moments. The happiness and smiles would be followed by – just for a second – a blank stare into open space.

She shot her hands from underneath the covers and slammed them down, sighing in the process.

Then there was Calvin, or rather the lack of. Sweet, impossibly brave, and flutter-inducing Calvin, and yes, sigh, quite cute. It was only when the family festivities were winding down did she began focussing on why he hasn't called.

Now, at this very second, she was at the point of actively worrying about it. While only knowing him for a day – hours really, Meg just instinctively knew that he wouldn’t have left her hanging. Not kind and considerate Calvin. She vaguely knew the area where he lived, and set her mind on trying at least something in the morning.

She threw the bed sheets over head, but seconds later flung them away and swung out of bed. Meg couldn’t wait till the morning. Something, a thought, a feeling gnawed her into action. Something – well not just something, one particular thing – could have happened, she worried.

Unplugging her phone from the charge, she took a deep breath and quickly texted “Hi.”

The second it sent she couldn’t help but scrunch her face in embarrasment. It was past midnight, he’s going to find this overly needy and ridiculous and strange.

But then, her phone chimed back, “Hi.” This filled her with a ridiculous amount of joy that made her feel silly.

Followed by, “I’m sorry. Really, really sorry about not calling. Stuff happened.”

Meg scrunched her nose again, and was about to type “Is everything alright?,” when he did so first.

Slightly disarmed at the quickly flipped roles from which she was going into the conversation with, she knew this was her Calvin where kindness ruled.

She responded, “I was going to ask you the same thing.” All her assumed worries and worst case scenarios overloading her head. Despite those thoughts, the overarching feeling that guided them was profound concern for this person who quickly made inroads into her heart after such short a term.

That’s when she began to notice that the room was vibrating. Who was causing this, this tesser? She wasn’t? Was she? She was and her new found sense of braveness kicked in as she grabbed a robe and went through.

~~~~~

The text alert and accompanying vibration startled Calvin. Well, the surrounding was already startling him. Reading the notification he felt equal parts disappointment, relief, and joy.

The first because it was not his father, which went hand-in-hand with the second emotion. But by the end, he arrived at joy for it was Meg. Brilliant, considerate, passionate, layered, and impossibly brave beyond measure.

Despite everything, and where he currently was, he held in equal regret the fact that he didn’t call Meg. He hoped he could convey how sorry he was for breaking his promise to her. And how he would make it up. But then he realized, it was the middle of the night. Why was she texting? Was everything okay?

Panicked, he immediately stopped his current line of messaging and asked what was the matter. Then he saw her reply, and tried to think how he could possibly capture everything. Did she really want to know about the mess?

Unsurprisingly, he was not prepared to see her standing right in front of him in bathrobe and slippers.

~~~~~

Meg felt as if she walked through a door in the air. If this was tessering, she did not remember seeing anything associated with her earlier travels.

She found herself in a forest before seeing Calvin right in front of her. Crouched down against a tree, looking as shocked as she did.

“Where...”

“A wooded area near where I live,” Calvin began as she walked closer. “Did you just tesser to me?”

“I think I did, but I don’t know. It felt very different and fast. Calvin why are you here? Is everything,” she began but he just took her hand to sit down against the tree.

Meg noticed a backpack and a blanket laid out on the ground as she sat.

“Did your dad...” she couldn’t quite continue.

She turned to see him looking absently in the distance.

With a boldness Meg didn’t think she possessed, she took his hand, which broke him out of his thoughts. Specifically, of how he was going to do this. He was going to tell her everything, if she wanted.

“Are you sure you want to know Meg?”

“Yes,” she said fierceless, tightening her grip on his hand.

“I began saying the things I always wanted to say, but he wasn’t very receptive. Told me to shut the hell up, but I shouted back and kept talking,” taking a long pause.

“You don’t have to go on,” Meg said, but quickly reaffirmed that she was there to hear anything and everything he had to say.

Calvin smiled the weakest of smiles back at her, “He then got up to leave, but I tried to block him and then he shoved me against some glass.”

Letting go of Meg’s hand, he raised his shirt to reveal a bandaged, but still bloody wound.

At this, Meg moved to his other, non-wounded side and hugged him as tightly as she could. She felt Calvin’s body unstiffen, while his breath became less ragged.

Calvin felt warmth return to his body. It was the first such feeling he felt that night with no amount of jackets providing the same effect as Meg was doing right now. He similarly embraced her and rested his head just above her ear.

He then started to sob, for in reality, yesterday with Meg and her family was the first warmth he felt in ages.

Though thoroughly unexperienced in providing comfort, Meg moved to stroke his back in circles.

“It hurts,” he was finally able to say after a few minutes. “I hurt.”

He felt Meg shift and was about to clarify that he wasn’t referring to his wound when Meg said, “I know.”

Calvin quietly smiled against her face, before continuing, “I just couldn’t be there, in that place anymore. It’s stupid, he wasn’t even there anymore. God knows where he is now.”

“It really isn’t, stupid, I mean. Memories haunt places so far longer than you’d expect. I haven’t entered my father’s lab in years. Just so many physical reminders of things, happy or sad.”

“For me,” Calvin began, “my house is just a collection of places where I was shouted from. I hate it there, so, so much.”

“Want to go back to mine?” Meg offered without hesitation.  
“I don’t want to be a bother, and how about your parents?” he had to grudgingly bring up.

“You will never, ever be that to me. And why don’t we worry about that in the morning. They’ll understand, really. Okay?”

“Okay.”

They slowly broke apart and Meg helped him up due to the wound beginning to bleed again. She folded the blankets up and stuffed it in his backpack as he leaned against a tree.

She then hugged again and begin the tesser by thinking of every smile they shared, every warm feeling he caused in her, and with a profound resolution to make sure he never felt like this again.

~~~~~

“That felt like walking through an invisible door,” Calvin quietly said to Meg in what he presumed to be her room.

Meg had a small smirk at their shared observation as she guided him to her bed bed.

“New bandages?”

“Yeah, I have gauze in my bag.”

“Let me get some water to clean the wound.”

Half-an-hour later after quiet gritting and hand holding, they finished. It made Meg remarkably sad at how proficient Calvin seemed to be at this, while he was quietly cursing at himself every time a mix of pain and anger flashed across her face as she aided in changing the bandages.

Calvin moved to get up after Meg came back from bagging and disposing of the bloodied bandages.

“Where are you going?”

“Nowhere, but I'm not taking your bed.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” pushing him as gently, but forcefully as she could back down. “Actually, let's do this.” Stepping over him, so she could rest her back against the window and curl into the small nook.

When they got settled and looked at each other, both mouthed “hi” and both blushed at the parallelism. He reached out for her hand and she rested it within his, finding the absent brushing remarkably calming. As they stared at each other, Meg found that this context was peaceful enough that the fluttering inside her returned in full force. Meanwhile, he was calm enough to note the wonderful floral smell of Meg and her bed.

“Thank you finding me,” to which she quickly replied “Of course.”

“And for caring.”

“I always will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Meg woke to a warm feeling that she slowly realized was actually a physical warmth. 

Opening still weary eyes she found a blanket tucked and pinned behind her shoulders. It shimmied off with the slightest movement and she found the source. 

Calvin was slowly, lightly breathing on her hand. He must have reversed overnight so that his head was now resting on the foot of the bed. They were holding hands just before they fell asleep, but it required both of them to stretch. 

Now, his face was just centimeters away from where her hand rested as she slept upright against the window. 

The warmth just radiated up her hand, and it was absolutely exhilarating. She gazed at his face for a long while. It was not creased, it was worry and pain-free. It was handsome, and charming, and just Calvin.

Her outrage at his father, at Calvin's circumstances returned in full force. She looked at him for a while longer to calm down. 

Slowly, she moved her other hand to his cheek. Fingers millimeters away from his skin she hesitated for a second, before curiosity and feeling got to her. Glacially, she lightly caressed his cheek, starting with her thumb before her other digits joined in. The feeling within her was tenfold what she previously felt that she shut her eyes to better process this excitement. 

~~~~~

In the early hours, Calvin woke panicked to an environment that was wholly new. Everything then quickly rushed back to him. He wanted to cry anew and before the pain and fear took over he saw her.

Caring, understanding Meg and he began to relax. The last beams of moonlight were shining and illuminating her beautifully. She was radiant in the dark of the pre-dawn. He wanted to hold her calming, lovely hand again, like before they dozed off, but did not want to risk waking her. Slowly, he switched positions and settled for the next best thing. As he did, he eyed a blanket underneath the bed and placed it on her shoulders. 

He was mere inches away from her hand and that was enough. He saw her moonlight-streamed face from another angle and tried to keep weary eyed open for as long as he could. 

~~~~~

Hours later, he felt something on his face. It was warm and spreading. It was calming. When eyes finally opened, Calvin saw Meg and her shaky hand was the cause. He leaned into the calmness, before placing his hand over hers to keep it there. 

Meg startled to coherence. First feeling embarrassment that quickly dissipated when she noticed he was smiling, while pretending to he asleep through shut eyes.

“Morning,” he said, when he felt the jitteriness in her hand calm down. 

“Hi,” she replied by which both were now staring at each other. “How do you feel?”

“Better, much,” as he stroked her hand that was still resting on his cheek. “Can we just stay here, forever. Everything's beautiful,” gesturing first at the streams of light bleeding through the frayed curtains and onto them. Then at her. His hand hesitated for a second, just staying in the air before he decided to return the feeling of her hand on his cheek. 

His hand was only wiping her cheek for mere seconds, but Meg leaned into it. Revelling, “Yes, it sure is. And I'd love to, but...”

“But, yeah,” he frowned. “Are your parents going to, like, suddenly burst in.”

“I'm sure they were up pretty late, so we have a bit. Do you want me to get something to eat?”

“Maybe, I should go back–,” but he was cut off by Meg's stern “No.”

“I mean. Are you going to be okay from–”

“It was an accident, I mean he probably doesn't know I was hurt.”

“But you shouldn't have to live like that. In fear.”

“What can I do, I mean,” Calvin paused. “It's just a few more years.”

At this, Meg took his hand, “Calvin.” He slowly rose, so he could sit beside her. “I know, just know my parents could help.”

“I really don't want to add to what they probably have to deal with ahead, with your dad returning and all.”

“I know, but you literally followed me to the ends of the universe to help. I, we, will want to help.”

Then they heard a knock on the door. 

~~~~~

Meg was wrong earlier. While Kate and Alex were up late, they didn't really find rest. Patched sleep found them waking up together and normally. 

As they exited their room, Kate said she was going to check on the kids. The second they opened the door Charles Wallace was standing right in front of it.

“Hi kiddo,” Alex moved to ruffle his hair and picked him up as Kate moved to check on Meg. 

“Mom don't,” said Charles Wallace as he wiggled out of his dad's grasp to block the way to Meg's door. 

“Don't be mad at her, she was doing the right thing.”

Both parents looked bewildered. “What do you mean, dear?” as they crouched to his level. 

“Meg rescued Calvin last night and now he's here.”

“What, rescue from what?” his dad started. “It?”

“No. His dad. Calvin's dad.”

Both parents looked at each other, and Charles Wallace continued. “He's not a very nice person and Calvin was hurt, but Meg found him and he's now okay. And they're still just sleeping.”

“Ah,” Kate began and moved to open the door to which Charles Wallace began to protest. “I'm just checking in on them,” which acquiesced him.

Both parents peered in to find their daughter sleeping against the window with Calvin just next to her, back facing the door.

Charles Wallace tugged at them and they went downstairs. 

After their son recounted more and what he saw when Mrs. Which shared her vision, Kate and Alex excused themselves from breakfast to talk in private.

“We have to help,” Alex and Kate began, proving very much that a four year absence did not take away from their relationship. They were discussing for a few minutes when Charles Wallace interrupted to tell them that Meg and Calvin were awake. Wife and husband looked at each other, tabling a discussion of their son’s seeming prophetic capabilities for a later day.

He led them up stairs, but stopped short of opening the door to signal that his parents should listen for a moment.

“I, we, will want to help,” they heard their daughter say resolutely, making them proud.

~~~~~

When they heard the knock, Meg and Calvin;s hands immediately flew to each other and stayed grasped under the covers.

The door opened and the other three Murrays stepped in.

Kate began, “We will absolutely help, and not just because we are immensely grateful for how—”

“You helped save me,” Alex continued.

Before Calvin could reply, Charles Wallace sidestepped his parents to give him a similarly impassioned hug as when he fall off Mrs. Whatsit. Meg laughed at the speeding bullet that was her brother, a sound which resonated with her mother for it had been a long time since she heard her daughter laugh so joyously. 

After Meg peeled her brother off, Calvin began to speak, slowly, “Thank you, that means so, very much to me.” 

Meg quickly squeezed is hand, an action that did not go missed by either parent, and then she get out of bed to hug the both of them, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome, as is possible direction. Going slowly, but I do want to explore more realistic and natural teenage discovery of feelings and emotions and stuff. Might shift to a soft mature rating in that regard. 
> 
> However, I am still focusing on the more harsh realities of Calvin's situation and what I alluded to at the start of the first chapter about Meg and the nature of finding happiness when it's the most unnatural thing to you. 
> 
> Please provide thoughts on these plans.


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast Sunday morning, Meg and Calvin were joined by her parents in the living room to fully discuss everything that happened. The conversation was slow and uncomfortable.

Meg quickly noticed that Calvin was not the usual charming self that he presented to teachers, or even at dinner the day before with just her mother and Charles Wallace. Of course, this was all very understandable given the subject matter.

He mumbled through talking about his parents, or rather the lack of them. They were absent, always on business trips or — in the case of his mother — semi-permanently in New York. As such, he took care of himself in a way that Meg found immensely unfair. How could this absolutely kind and caring boy have absolutely nobody? It was just cruel.

Meg thought she was being particularly clever when she moved a pillow to the space between them on the couch. Thinking that the vantage point was obscured from her parents (it was not), she gripped his hand for the remaining duration of the conversation. 

The conversation slowed even further as they got to the events that transpired the night before. Meg continued the conversation after a particularly long pause from Calvin. Even then, some of the details were glossed over at his insistence — the few times he spoke and countermanded.

Their decree came down rather forcefully, extending a permanent invitation to Calvin whenever his parents were away. They also insisted that if anything like the night before were to ever happen again to contact them right away. 

Meg and Calvin were eventually left alone after multiple rounds of thanks, and he immediately enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you again," he whispered into her ear. 

"Always." 

They eventually stopped holding each other before Kate came down and asked if Calvin needed anything. While she volunteered to drive him home, Meg offered a quicker solution of tessering. 

"And you’re sure nobody is home?" Kate continued.

Charles Wallace then came in — leading Alex who was carrying a box clearly on his son's behalf — and said "Yes."

Promising to be there for no longer than half an hour, they departed in a flash.

Arriving in his room, Calvin was a bit flustered at the state of disarray it was in, as he picked up clothing from the floor. 

"It really isn't," Meg offered as she helped to put things in the hamper, giving her a chance to look around his room. She noticed it was quite bare, walls unadorned, though with the occasional sports trophy.

Meanwhile, he was picking things into a gym bag for an extended stay, while Meg grabbed his textbooks. 

"I should do the laundry before we go," Calvin said.

"I'll come down with you," replied Meg, sensing some hesitation. He very much veered from the direction of the door since they arrived.

On the way to the washroom, they passed the main hall. Calvin did not linger, but Meg spotted the likely table he was shoved against anyways. She stood there for a long second, fists unconsciously turning into a fist. 

"Yeah," she heard him say, breaking her out,

"I'm sorry."

"What for, I probably should clean that up anyways..."

"Do the wash, I'll do it.

"Are you sure, it's..." but Meg shushed him as she headed into the kitchen to grab a pan and broom to sweep a few broken shards. When she was out of sight, Calvin released a breath he didn't realize was being held in. Returning here in this cold and sterile place was such a sharp contrast to the warmth that he knew and treasured for a few hours now.

Meg found him staring at the ground, bag of laundry still clutched in his right hand. "Hey," grabbing his arm and making him sit down on the steps. 

Calvin continued to look down even as she took his hand, though he did allow himself a smile.

"You deserve so much more," Meg said quietly, passionately and with rage towards the responsible party. He bowed his head into her shoulder and they stayed there, Calvin taking her hand and absently stroking it. 

"Thank you for doing the talking earlier, with your parents, I mean."

"You did admirably yourself," I wouldn't even know where to begin, with people I wouldn't know."

"But I did know them, they were an extension of you really, the same warmness as you. And kindness."

"You're sweet."

"It's true" 

Sitting there, saying reaffirming words in between Calvin fleshing out more that he wasn’t able to say in front of her parents earlier, it only felt like a few minutes. In reality, they burned up their half-hour allotment and were veering into an hour when Meg's phone rang. 

"Sorry mom, we were finishing up, uh, homework." Calvin mouthed as Meg pushed him up to start on the laundry, 

— 

When they got back, Charles Wallace shouted "Finally."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with board games and movies — punctuated by a barbecue — and then more films. Meg and Calvin excused themselves under the guise of talking, but really having to finish the last bits of school work for tomorrow.

— 

"Had fun?" Meg asked.

"Yes, so many games," both cracking open a textbook and writing.

"You?" 

"Huh."

"Fun?"

"Oh yeah I did, but like you said there was a lot and it kinda merged together." Meg turned back from facing Calvin and stared straight in front of her for a long while, that feeling she felt the night before returning. Sighing internally, Meg was about to return to her work when Calvin spoke, noticing that subtle pause.

"You looked a bit, out of it? Not just now, I mean, but several times throughout the night."

"You noticed," Meg half blushing at the attention, half surprised that he picked up on something that she was only just now beginning to put words to. "It's just. Weird. I feel happy and not — but not sad — at the same time." She paused and looked him on the bed. "I must sound ungrateful."

"Not ungrateful," he said adamantly. "Just overwhelmed. It's new. All this, I mean," gesturing with his arms. "Having your dad back, finding yourself."

"Then why do I still miss something. Everything's here, like I always, always wanted. I thought I'd know how to feel if this ever happened.” 

"Maybe it just takes a bit to adjust. A lot has happened. And honestly, dreams rarely come through, so your story’s a bit of an exception.”

She let his words swirl in her head while they finished up. As he finished packing his bag, he grandiosely flopped his head down on the bed. Then turning to her, "Pillow smells like you, wild flowery."

"It's just shampoo," she smiled. "Thanks."

"Well it fits," he mumbled.

"You're so falling asleep."

"Am not," he continued in a drawl. "Five minutes."

She shook her head and was heading out to take a shower when she glanced back.

Feeling particularly compelled, she kneeled down to get a better vantage point of his face. Continuing the momentary boldness, she pecked his forehead and could have sworn that she saw an unconscious smile. 

Hearing a sound from the hallway, she turned to the direction of the open door. Assuming that one of her parents just saw that, she sighed, but really didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some suspension of disbelief needed to get those in constant close proximity. 
> 
> Help: why do you think Veronica at the end of the movie waved back? Because the defeat of It made everyone nicer or something else?


	4. Monday

"Sorry," Calvin whispered as he crouched down to her. "I didn't..." he continued, but was cut off by a hug.

"Ugh," only aware after the fact that she made that sound. "Sorry. I just woke up and didn't see you there and I panicked that something happened. And it felt like a dream, or a continuation of one. I'm... rambling."

"It's okay."

"You know how the first second after waking up you're not sure of anything and that could be the worst and afterwards everything bad comes rushing in and the effect gets compounded.

"Or the best," taking her hand and joining to lean against the bed. "Because it could be a fresh start where anything is possible," Calving finished whispering as he stroked her hand, slowly inducing a calmness into Meg.

They were quiet for a while, with Calvin continuing and Meg resting her head on his shoulder.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm..."

"Don't..."

"Sorry anyways. It was inconsequential and not the first time I've felt that."

"I'm here for anything, no matter how minor."

"Thank you. You're up early."

"Oh, yeah, sorry for taking your bed. Again. Just had a shower."

"Oh, very important question," looking at him with a faux seriousness on her face. "Night shower or morning shower, usually?"

"I'm offended Meg," volleying his own nip. "I am a perfectly normal night shower kind of kid."

"Right answer," as Meg got on her feet and pulled him up.

"Oh should roll this up," Meg gestured to the sleeping bag, but Calvin got back down to do it for her.

————

"Oh right, our lockers* are next to each other," Meg said as they stood side-by-side opening it.

"Yup, you ain't getting rid of me," Calvin replied cheekily, making her smile.

They continued to chitchat through the lockers, occasionally glancing at the other and laughing.

Unbeknownst to them, this interaction caught the eye of a lone Veronica from across the hall. Her moderately conciliatory tone quickly vanished as she noticed that Meg was making Calvin laugh. What was happening? Stuck in this headspace of jealousy, she turned around to her locker. So involved over this, she didn't hear Meg coming up behind her.

"Hi Veronica," Meg began.

When Veronica didn't say anything back, she began to fret and question why she was even doing this. But continuing, "I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you with the ball on Friday."

"I," Veronica began.

Meg hoped that Veronica's softened facial expression was a good sign. But it was just a hope and Veronica scowled, "don't do it again." Slamming the locker, she barely missed running into Meg's shoulder as she hurried past.

"That didn't look like it went well," Calvin joined her after Veronica stormed off.

Face scrunched, Meg shrugged her shoulders.

"You tried, you definitely did try," as the bell rang and the two walked to the first class of the day.

————

Getting out of fourth period, Meg was looking forward to meeting up with Calvin.

She was making a mighty effort to try harder in class. Her grades were a bit of a scattershot. Excelled in the sciences, though was not doing as well as one would assume in math given an aptitude for those other subjects. Tests and homework were always penalized for not showing work. Meanwhile, she tolerated the humanities and rather liked history. She blamed her lack of coordination for her PE grade, but scraped by being a decent runner, if not secretly enjoying running the weekly mile.

Spotting Calvin across the hall, she walked over before noticing that he was talking to other people and ducked into another corridor.

Finishing up, Calvin frowned when he didn't see Meg walking to him anymore. Getting an inkling, he sought to find her.

————

"Small world," Calvin said as he sat down next to her at the library.

"Hi," both noticing that it came out more of a whisper.

"So, English was interesting today," Calvin began, thinking that it was probably best to resurface the Meg he was talking to earlier.

She joined in, but at the back of her mind felt guilty. She was pretty sure that he saw her swerve into the hallway. After a lull in the conversation that she knew he was keeping up, she blurted.

"You're being awfully nice.'

Assuming she was going to bring it up sooner than later from their current stunted conversation, Calvin reached for her hand under the table that he also assumed was tightly clutching the hem of her shirt.

"I'm," he began, but closed his mouth, not knowing how to continue.

"It's alright, I know I'm being difficult."

"You are definitely not."

"I'm," this time it was Meg's turn to not know how to finish.

"We're getting use to a new normal."

"I'm being silly, I know you have other friends that you want to hang..."

"And I'm with exactly who I want to be with."

"But you're popular..."

Recalling that previous conversation, "It's not binary, there isn't a choice between you and them. And even if there were, I'd pick you.

"You say that now."

"I'll say that always," he replied. Meg moved to rest her face on the table, so Calvin stuck his arm out so she could use it as a headrest along with her own.

"New normal?" Meg asked.

"If you also want that."

"Of course," looking at him while her head still lay flat.

Meg heard Calvin’s stomach grumble and laughed, “Sorry for robbing you of lunch. I do have a fruit salad in my bag.”

“Eating in the library Meg, rule breaker.”

“I prefer deviant, thank you very much.”

————

As PE wrapped up, along with the day, Veronica and posse eyed a solo Calvin waiting on the field to be dismissed. She was about to remark what she noticed about him and Meg earlier today, but speak of the devil (accidently) bumped into her. Meg quickly said quiet apologies, noting the posse not to far off in the distance and ran off to join him.

From afar, she noticed their joint smiles when they got in proximity of each other and frowned, yet didn’t go through to tell the posse anything, weirdly.

————

Elsewhere, the duo had recovered from the earlier talk. “Oh we have to pick up Charles Wallace by the way, and then we can find a proper lunch.”

“You mean half a fruit salad, eaten illicitly in a library won't last you until next week.”

“You're awfully cheeky.”

“Just hangry minus the angry part.”

“Oh come on,” she said taking his hand, pulling him along.

The public hand holding went unnoticed by either of them, likely given how it really became a common occurrence over the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There's an official not quite novelization for the movie called a "A Guide to the Universe" that reveals their lockers are next to each other. 
> 
> Trying to be quicker, and getting into the conflicts of daily life.


	5. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What angst?

Meg rose early for a Saturday. Looking at the time she let out a silent sigh and burrowed her face back into a pillow. Finally the weekend, but still on a weekday schedule.

Calvin was clearly not having the same predicament as her. A few feet away in a cot, he was still snoozing away. Propping her head up slightly she involuntarily smiled thinking about him, and how everything was going absolutely right for the first time in a long while.

School continued with a bit more effort, but overall she was finding the day significantly more bearable thanks to Calvin's constant companionship throughout. They got to know each other better, filling in details previously only acquired from afar.

At home, her parents had the family calendar filled far into the foreseeable future and bi-daily activities were usually pretty fun and a distraction from the circus that was making their dad reappear officially.

Calvin was a party to the festivities and if he seemed to find it awkward delving in he did not entirely show it. She really liked having him there. Of course she had her family, but he was like a token, a confidant, a resolute waypoint that she felt had her back and was always comfortable to be around. He was hers, she blushed at the thought. The fact that they were usually not more than an arm’s length apart helped.

The two of them found a camping cot in Meg’s room when they came back from school on Monday. Her parents must have dug it out from the basement. Already setup and much further from her bed than the sleeping big she slumbered on the previous night, Meg (and Calvin individually) assumed this was her parents away of enforcing some sense of propriety.

Yet there were no complaints of the arrangement from the either of them and it gave them a chance to talk, often falling asleep while doing so.

Meg noticed that he was beginning to stir, and closed her eyes not having time to shift her body without making a noise.

\---

Calvin yawned and tousled as he came out of a relatively dream-less sleep. Eyes still droopy, it felt too soon to be waking up. It had been a long week, getting use to everything. The new home, people — and daresay family. Charles Wallace was like a sibling for an only child like himself, while Alex and Kate were the archetype for what parents should be and the one he long held in his mind.

Despite this, he still felt like he was walking on eggshells, even despite Meg’s constant reassurances. Midweek he blurted that fear out as they were falling asleep, with self restraint impaired, and Meg got out of her bed to look straight at him and tell him otherwise. She also involved him to do things during family activities, if Charles Wallace already wasn’t.

Meg was wonderful and delightful and lovely and just a rush of other warm fluttering feelings. He’d look at her from afar for so long at school, and now he could always be by her side and talk to her and trust her and make her laugh about silly things. She had a wonderful laugh he quickly found.

Looking up to the girl in question he formed a hunch that she wasn’t really asleep. Her eyebrows were not rested like they usually were when in a slumber. Calvin was quickly proven right when a smile formed on her face.

\---

Elsewhere, retreating to her thoughts, she was happy. And for a second, happy without a tinge or worry that everything would come crumbling down soon. The view helped, if it wasn’t currently being obscured by shut eyelids.

She overtly loved being able to gaze at him whenever she wanted. Calvin usually looked remarkably at peace. That fluttering in her chest that came every so often throughout the week returned. It made her giddy and warm and...

\---

“Hey Meg,” Calvin said inches from her face. He was surprised that she didn’t seem to notice as he quietly as he could made his way to jolt her awake.

\---

Jolted out of her faux slumber, Meg involuntarily jumped forward. Face barreling right into Calvin’s given his position.

Their lips found each other through the jumble, and stopping Meg’s forward movement.

It was more like leaning against one another at first, but Calvin slightly moved backwards and it was more enjoyable. More so when she shut her eyes and leaned into it. Meg sensed him smiling through the kiss and continued.

\---

All conscious thought cleared Calvin’s head before a sense of happiness rushed right in. He slowly brought his hand up to her face and cupped Meg’s cheek, something he wanted to do recently.

He was basically still leaning on the ground while Meg sat back down on the bed. She motioned for him to sit down beside her and took the brief respite to actually breathe.

Once properly seated, they faced each other with goofy grins and in barely a whisper Meg said “We should,” as she leaned in closer. “Yeah,” he replied as they kissed again.

She brought her hand to stroke his cheek like she did once before and he felt it through his very core. Calvin reciprocated in kind and rested both his hands on her shoulders.

Their kisses were moving away from light pecks to milder kisses as Meg’s hand slipped from cupping his cheek and slowly glided down Calvin’s shoulder and torso. He tightened the hug a hair more and they were even closer as they stopped to breathe in again.

She started it up again while he was mid-breath and her lips found contact with an agape mouth, with his tongue reaching out to meet her. Meg’s joined and another jolt passed through the pair.

At the end of this particular round they were panting and out of breath for not wanting to stop kissing the other. Still not wanting to part, their heads leaned in against the other, and they simply smiled while their hands found each other.

“You’re really, really pretty,” Calvin said, his first words in a while.

“And so you— are you, er, handsome.”

“If you say so,” as he kissed her again, bit slightly missing and landing on her cheek, while she took the opportunity to kiss his ear and whisper, “I do say so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? What other cute, absolutely not angst do you want to see? Tell all.
> 
> Addendum: Gauging interest in soft m-ish rated content, sound off in comments, won't publish them.


	6. Saturday morning addendum

Meg's joy throughout was unbounded, she felt good, great, brilliant. Chest fluttering and light, while containing a beating, pounding heart that had never before raced so fast for so wonderful a reason. 

By this time, her hair fell out of its nightly bun, and Calvin took it as an opportunity to run his hands through her hair, as she resumed to kiss his lips. Running through it was divine and smooth. Meg's hair was absolutely gorgeous to him and he showered it with the long overdue praise it deserved.

Tired from sitting upright, he leaned back on her pillow and motioned for her to lean on him. She did so timidly which caused Calvin to apologize.

"No," she smiled. "Just new," as she took his arm and rested it on her shoulder as she leaned partially on top and to the side of him. Bringing hers to Calvin's cheek she stroked it slowly and explored the contours of his face, his ear, and neck.

Meg then moved to kiss the same parts she just outlined with her hands. With every peck, Calvin's skin was on fire in a passionate love.

This line of kissing also opened up her bare neck. Slowly, tentatively, he moved in to kiss it. Taking how she immediately wrapped her hand hands around his torso, he took it as a good sign to slowly move down from the portion closest to her face.

This caused a new explosion of feeling. She wanted to passionately kiss him in reply, but she couldn't reach his face properly. Instead she settled for grabbing onto him tightly. Rubbing his back, she came across a bare patch of skin given how his shirt had ridden up.

At first he didn't notice the contact, but he did as she glacially placed a flat hand in that spot. Every hair was on edge and it only made him lather her neck in more kisses. 

They started kissing each other's lips again. He felt whole in her embrace as they kissed endlessly. 

Eventually, a stray finger or two accidentally poked his lower stomach, which caused a random laugh and she realized what was happening.

A mischievous grin flashed on her face as she teased, "ticklish." 

"Apparently," he replied as she quickly and rapidly began to poke his stomach He was dying to laugh as he was pinned against the pillows, but she silenced him by kissing him, with the tickling eventually subsiding.

Calvin slid down the pillow with no rigidity left, with Meg eventually following. She propped herself up with elbows framing his shoulders, and he had a good glance at her entire beautiful face. Her hair was fully down now, and he brought his hands to the sides of her face, over her hair. 

"You're beautiful, so beautiful." 

She smiled, truly believing his words, resting her head on his chest and happily sighing. Calvin wrapped his arms around her as they just stayed there that beautiful winter, or what passed for it, Saturday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to continue from the previous chapter.
> 
> I do enjoy reactionary responses so please do comment. Thoughts?


	7. Friday

“Meg.”

“I'm sorry, I just wanted this to be perfect and...”

“Perfection rarely guarantees happiness.”

“I thought I could be though. Happy, now. With everything, with you,” she sniveled and he put his arm around her as they sunk to the floor. “I'm tired, my feet were snubbed. I freaked out back there. I just...”

“You just?”

“I don't know,” she said burying her face into the crook of his neck, and letting go a breath she'd been long holding in. 

“The lead up was better.”

“Why’s that?

“Because I was excited,” throwing him a small smile against his neck. “Genuinely and I was just picturing everything and it was great and it was going well. And there’s the hope associated with it going super according to plan.”

“It could still go well,” he offered, putting his arm around her.

“No. It can’t. Not leaning into his embrace just yet. “I stormed out.”

“I’m sure nobody noticed.”

“Well, you did.”

“I think I’m supposed to.”

“And now, here we are, in the dark and on the floor. And it’s already halfway through. I’m sorry.”

“I can promise you that I don’t mind.”

“But it was a big deal to you and you look charming,” running a hand on his jacket. “More than usual.”

“It’s not like I was going to go until I knew you. I wouldn’t have wanted to go with anybody else in this way before.”

“See, it is supposed to be special!”

“Meg, I don’t care. I’m not upset. I could care less about how it went except for how you liked it.”

Steeling herself, Meg took a deep breath and stood up. Wanting, willing herself to make one more effort. She extended her arm to Calvin, but he only looked into her face, with a thoughtful expression.

“We don’t have to go back.”

“But...”

“Please don’t do it for my benefit. Again, I could care less about this stupid dance. What do you really want?”

Meg stood silently as Calvin got up as well. And stayed like that for a few more seconds. “I don’t want to be here anymore, I want to go home. I want to be.. Be...”

“Alone?”

“Yes,” Meg said, but quickly corrected “No! I mean. Yes I want to be alone, but you don’t count. You are such, you are so important to me, and I’d always want to be with you.”

Calvin began to take her hand, but Meg wrapped him in a hug instead. 

They stayed intertwined for a long minute, but after a moment Meg noticed his long silence.

“Calvin?” she asked worriedly. 

“Would you...”

“Would I?” genuinely not knowing what he was getting at.

“Do you want to be together?”

“Together?”

“Like girlfriend, boyfriend. Like, uh, together.” 

“Yes,” she said quietly, before repeating it louder, as so to break through Calvin’s nervous rambling.

“Yeah?” he finally spoke.

“Yeah.”

The two were about to lean into a kiss, when Meg began to tesser them.

“Whoa,” Calvin replied when he noticed the change in scenery. They were back home in the backyard.

The string of patio lights were dimmer, and it made them look like fireflies in the night, especially as there was swaying due to a light breeze. 

“Better,” she said kissing him. They were together, Meg thought. Of course they were already together, but the small cliche part of her heart was having a more outsized reaction than her more reasonable half. She conveyed the excitement in her kiss, and he responded in kind, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 

When they parted, they each had bright smiles. “This is better,” leading him to the patio bench.

“It really is quite beautiful, this night, you,” looking down as he said the last part.

Her cheeks flushed red at this. “You look pretty good yourself.” Before adding, “I am sorry that I ruined any plans you had.” 

“You really didn’t. And I hope I didn’t push you.” 

Meg was going to say no, “Only a little. I’m still not comfortable at school, I guess, but please don’t be sorry about that.”

“Not ready to run yet?” Calvin replied while hugging her on the bench.

“Think I’m still taking steps, but I really did enjoy the slow dance.”

“Can you do me a favor?”

“Mhm.”

“Try not to obsess over it Meg?” Noting a mildly puzzled expression from her, he continued, “Like, I had a nice night with a wonderful ending. Let’s keep it at that and not obsess over the other parts.”

Meg looked thoughtfully at him, reading the genuineness of his ask. “Okay, I’ll try.” She was still upset at herself, if she allowed herself a moment of quiet contemplation. Best to move forward, she knew that as well. 

\---

The two went into the house as they began to shiver from the cold of the winter night.

“Want to cook something to make up for the uneaten dinner?”

“Oh sure, I think I equally deprived you of a meal, so you pick.”

“Grilled cheese?”

“Yes, I’ll get started, you should change. As handsome as you look,” Meg said walking up to him and untying his tie, “I think you were being strangled the entire night.

Putting his arms on her shoulder, he had to agree. “Don’t know how people go through the day like that.”

“Still handsome,” as she finished take it off his neck, and kissing his cheek before sending him on his way.

She prepared the stove and ingredients, while calling her mother to know that they tessered home. The rest of the family were at dinner and the movies, while she and Calvin were at their school’s winter formal. 

\---

“I prefer when your hair’s down.”

“Well that’s obvious,” she said taking his plate to the sink. “I’ll wash, you dry?”

“Sure. Obvious now?”

“You run your hands through it more than you think,” she said kissing his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What other moments do you want to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts please. Still new to this.


End file.
